Vipers Saga 1
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Leo is distraught after he does something they swore to never do. Very very light yaoi between Raph and Leo. Mentions of Mikey x Leatherhead. I'm warning you now, these will be kinda short.


**I have no idea how this story came to me but it did. Just know that I'm watching TMNT on Nicktoons.**

 _Disclaimer: Nom Nom nomers, I never really put these in my stories cause you know I obviously don't own anything but a phone and my yaoi stories. So yeah, I don't own the characters. I wish I could own the adorable Mikey. (づ￣ ³￣)づ *Mikey Senpai, hug me*_

* * *

Leo and Raph were up against a new gang called The Vipers. A new group that had rose from the ashes of Shredder's downfall. They were even more dangerous than the Kraang and Shredder combined. The Vipers had been killing off mutants, natural born and created alike. A small group had broke into a Cryogenic Lab and the two had taken the call without Doni and Mikey against Splinter's advise. They had the upper hand with the use of darkness but Tech LeatherHead had captured them. The Viper's had captured LeatherHead and Mikey a couple months before. Mikey had escaped, forced to leave the alligator behind. "LeatherHead its us! Leo and Raph! You must fight the program you're under! Please! Do it for Mikey! He misses you!" Leo pleed. "Forget it Leo, he's under Viper control. The only way we're going to survive this is brute force." Raph bit into TechHead's hand until he let him go with a robotic howl. He threw Leo at Raph, sending them flying into a wall. Leo hadn't yet recovered from a previous fight and remained on the ground a bit longer while Raph jumped up to protect him. A Viper had went to attack from Raph's left while he caught against another. Leo saw this and went to stop her. He had his sword aimed at the one she had in her hands but then...

 _Blood..._

It was everywhere... The Viper girl looked up at Leo with hate, confusion, pain, and sadness. She coughed painfully into her hand and looked in fear at the blood she coughed up. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head then she fell to the ground, Leo's sword slipping out of her. Leo's eyes widened in fear. He dropped his sword and felt tears well up in his eyes. "I... I..." He watched as another Viper went to the girl's side. He took off her mask, revealing the young face behind it. This girl was no older than himself and he... The guy that was next to her took off his mask. Horror and sadness was etched on his face. "Saiyuki... Are you alright?" He whispered. She smiled at him and said something in Japanese. He shook his head. Leo had closed his eyes and covered his face. "Leo this is our chance! Let's go!" Raphael said. Leo didn't move. He was frozen. "Leo let's go!" When he still didn't move, Raph grabbed him by the shell and dragged him back the lair just as the male Viper let out a sorrowful yell.

"I... I killed her... I killed her Raph... I didn't mean to."

"We kill things all the time. What's the big deal?"

Leo looked at him in horror. "She wasn't a bug or a stupid robot Raph! She was a living, breathing human... And I killed her!" He exclaimed, his voice breaking. He was close to sobbing. "I killed someone and all you can do is sit there and mock me! What will Master Splinter think?"

"Now hold on, we don't have to tell Splinter about it. It never happened."

"You seem to be forgetting that I killed a _VIPER._ They already kill mutants. When they go back to Dajong, they'll come back to kill us, mainly me! We can't save LeatherHead if they're going to kill us! Why are you trying to make it seem like its nothing?!"

Because that's what you do when you love someone! You try to calm them down!"

Leo wiped his eyes and looked away. Raph went over to him and kissed him softly. "Look Leo... We just have to take this step by step... I'm trying my best to help you. We really need to tell Splinter what happened. Don't beat yourself up over it. We're already trying for get Mikey to stop doing it, it'll be hard to help you too. After training, talk to Splinter." He said. "I'm suppose to be the supportive one..." Leo said, resting his head on Raph's shoulder. "Hey, I can be supportive too." Raphael sighed out. "I don't think I can train today, I'm not up to it..." Leo said softly. He was falling asleep. "Just rest. I'll tell Splinter you're not feeling well. Plus, don't rally asleep yet, we're almost there." Raph said. As soon as they got to the lair, he brought Leo to his room then went to sit on the couch with Donatello. Mikey was asleep on his lap holding a picture of LeatherHead. "What's wrong with Leo?" Raph shook his head. "A lot has happened today... I'll tell you later. How was he today?" Doni sighed. "He's still not his old self. I wish we could help." Raph grabbed a slice of pizza. "All we can do for now is be there for him. For now, its just us two... Well... Time to train." Doni gently moved from under Mikey and followed Raphael to the dojo. As they sparred, Splinter had entered. "Where are the others?" He asked concerned. "Mikey still isn't up to it." Doni said. "I need to talk to you about Leo, its serious." From Raph's dark expression, Splinter could tell it was serious.

"Leave us Donatello."

"Yes Splinter."

Once Doni was gone, Raph explained what happened. "He's really bothered by this. I don't know what to do to help him get over it, I mean, we never killed anyone before, even if it was to protect or self defense. I blame myself because I wasn't trying hard enough to protect him or myself. Its my fault that girls was kill..." He finished. "You or Leonardo should not blame yourselves. One or both of you would be dead had you not protected each other the way you saw fit." The Rat replied softly. "But Sensei, the Vipers... What are we going to do? They're going to either kill mutants or control them. We can't let them do that but Leo... I don't think he'll fight ever again." Splinter sighed. "What has become of us? For now, none of you shall return to the surface. It is too dangerous. I will talk to Leonardo and Michaelangelo. You and Donatello continue with your training." Raphael nodded and went to try and play a game of pinball. He just wasn't into it though.

* * *

Leo had woken up in the middle of the night, gasping and panting heavily. He just kept having nightmares and flashbacks. If it wasn't the Vipers killing everyone with him forced to watch, it was of him killing that girl... Saiyuki... She had a whole life to live and he killed her. It was an accident. He didn't mean to kill her. He was just protecting Raphael... He never would be able to forgive himself if he died and did nothing. He just wished he could redo everything. "Leo... Can I sleep in here with you? I don't want to bother Raph and Doni has been with me all day..." Said male smiled softly and pushed over and let the other turtle lay down. He hugged him and sighed. "Will the hurt ever go away? I mean... I know he's not dead but... I couldn't save him. Even though he told me to go... I wanted to help him so bad. He was the only one next to Napoleon who understood me. He loved me and didn't looked down on me like you guys do..." Mikey said softly, his eyes were closed. "We don't looked down on you Mikey..." Leo replied. "If you say so..." Not too long after, Doni wondered in tiredly and lay at the the foot of the bed, Raph coming in not to long after. Leo felt better and safe, at least for now. All of them together like this reminded him of when they were kids. Raph and Mikey were afraid of thunder and Mikey ran in crying. Doni came in along with Raph. Raphael had jumped and whimpered quietly the whole storm but only Leo noticed. They all took it as making Mikey feel better but really it was for all of them. Leo loved that memory. He smiled at how this was similar to that and just basked in the nostalgia. He slept peacefully the rest of the night.

The next morning, Leo and Mikey had gotten up to train. Mikey was almost back to his normal self. He was smiling at least. Even if it was a sort of sad smile. Leo didn't use his weapons, refusing to do so. They didn't question each other and just enjoyed each other's company until Raph and Doni woke up. They trained all morning then spent the rest of the day playing video games. April had come by to talk to Raph for a bit then trained with Splinter. It was a pretty normal day if you can call it that. Raphael felt weird being the calm and level headed one while Leo spent the next couple of days lost in his thoughts. He tried talking to him but he didn't really seem to be in the mood to do so. Maybe he should leave him alone for a while?

 **So, what did you think? I'll have a separate story written for Mikey. If you hadn't noticed already, Raph and Leo are together. Mikey and LeatherHead are/were together, and Doni is alone. Until next time, see you later.**


End file.
